


Agreements

by Sherpkat



Category: Free!
Genre: Boy Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, fronting, not so awkward fumblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherpkat/pseuds/Sherpkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had an agreement.</p><p>"Anytime you feel the need to masturbate," Sousuke saw Rin cringe at the word, and once again Sousuke had to stifle his laughter at a beat red Rin, "or, hell, I don't know, have an orgy in there," Rin was sinking farther into the couch, as difficult as that was with him already being so far away, "just tie this sock on the door, I'll leave you be, and I’ll do the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreements

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing the down and dirty so sorry if it's quick! I'm going to be honest here, I wrote this in under four hours and didn't do any research on Japanese colleges. So, if it sounds like an American college I am terribly sorry.

They had an agreement.

After all the tournaments, graduation, and goodbyes, Sousuke and Rin still wanted to attend college together, even if that meant not swimming together while Sousuke was healing. By sheer luck and high test scores, Sousuke was able to get into a fairly good college in Tokyo, which was also one of the many colleges that wanted Rin. They just couldn't turn this chance down after finally rebuilding their friendship and being honest again.

"Are you sure you want to go to this college Rin?" Sousuke had asked, quietly packing his books up in the box next to the bunk beds. "I'm sure there are better colleges you can swim for, ones that will get you to the Olympics much quicker—"

Rin slapped his left shoulder, quickly quieting him. "Oi, this college isn't just any college Sousuke, I really feel like this one will take me to the top." He walked back over to his desk that had already been cleaned off. This would be their last time in this room, Rin thought. "Also, having you there is just a plus."

He kept his back turned, pulling out his phone to fiddle with it. Such words always made Rin blush and he knew Sousuke would point it out.

Sousuke sighed, a small smile on his lips. He stood up fully, turning to face Rin's back. "You just want to swim with me as soon as my shoulder is better. That's it, isn't it?"

Rin flashed around, stowing the phone and grinning with his teeth. "Don't you know me by now Sousuke? I live for swim."

Sousuke couldn't argue with that, and merely shrugged, smiling along with Rin. The doctors said it would be a while, but he would eventually regain the use of his shoulder. Until then, he would just have to wait it out.

~.-. ~

Weeks of paperwork and moving and more moving and more paperwork flew by so quickly. Before he knew it, Sousuke was already moved into school and going to classes and actually enjoying college. Again, lady luck stepped in and decided to give Sousuke a roommate who never showed up, which then allowed Rin to move in with him a couple weeks after school started, making it feel like high school all over again (except there were two separate beds now instead of one bunk bed).

The best part was that their dorm room came with a living room/kitchen area where they could either do homework, watch tv, or eat when the cafeteria seemed too far away (which it always was for Rin that big baby). It sucked that even though there was a living room they would still have to share a room, but Sousuke wasn't complaining too much because the dorm had its own toilet and shower.

Living together again was perfect, Sousuke thought. They were both first year collegiates, so many of their classes overlapped and studying together became habit. By the end of the first month, Sousuke and Rin felt like they were the real college deal. But it was also around then that tensions started rising.

The first time Sousuke opened the door to their shared room to see Rin pitched over face first into a pillow while furiously stoking his cock was enough to make Sousuke completely freeze for a few seconds. Enough time for Rin to realize that he wasn't alone as he thought and look up to make eye contact with Sousuke who promptly backed out and slammed the door shut. Rin half-heartedly reached for the covers, mortified at being caught, but knowing it was too late.

Sousuke understood, he really did. Between classes and swimming, he understood why Rin would need to let out a little stress. Hell, Sousuke was honest enough to admit that he'd done it a few times himself while here, he just hadn't been caught. Yet.

He walked over to the living area and plopped down on the couch to wait for Rin. Considering what Sousuke knew about Rin, he wouldn't be the kind to go ahead and finish after being found out. No, he would surely make himself presentable and come out and apologize any moment now.

Five minutes later the door creaked open to reveal Rin slowly looking around. When his eyes landed on Sousuke, he jumped and tried to close the door again, but Sousuke spoke out.

"Rin, calm down." He rumbled, shaking his head at Rin's childish antics.

Rin laughed without joy and just mumbled, "thought you would have left honestly."

Sousuke motioned with his chin for Rin to take a seat on the couch. Rin stepped out from the doorway and rocked on his feet for a moment before nodding his head and taking a seat as far away from Sousuke as he could get. It took most of Sousuke's willpower to not laugh at how timid Rin was being. He wasn't even trying his bravado act.

"Okay Rin, I have a proposition for you. An agreement, really." Sousuke began, staring Rin straight in the face.

Rin gulped and slowly nodded, the fear in his eyes clearly showing that he didn't know what would happen next.

Sousuke turned to the floor and picked up a sock he'd noticed lying there after he'd seated himself on the couch. God, they were so messy he couldn't even tell whose sock this was, but it would help his point.

Sousuke handed Rin the sock. "Anytime you feel the need to masturbate," Sousuke saw Rin cringe at the word, and once again Sousuke had to stifle his laughter at a beat red Rin, "or, hell, I don't know, have an orgy in there," Rin was sinking farther into the couch, as difficult as that was with him already being so far away, "just tie this sock on the door, I'll leave you be, and I’ll do the same."

Rin looked down at the sock in his hand, puzzled for a moment. When he glanced back up, it was obvious that Sousuke was now visibly trying not to laugh.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rin roared, standing up and throwing the sock across the room. "You have to be fucking me with Sousuke. Aren't you going to demand a new roommate or anything?"

Sousuke just laughed and waved his hand, softly kicking Rin's leg with his foot. "Come on Rin, most guys do it. I'm not getting onto or being disgusted with you because I get it. Sometimes you just need a little stress relief. This is just a system so no one ever walks in on anyone again. Simple, isn't it?" Sousuke grinned.

Rin visibly deflated and started turning red again. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Good," Sousuke said. "Now go wash your hands and get back in here so I can kick your butt at Mario kart." He leaned forward to grab a controller and the remote to turn on the tv.

Rin started to return to a normal color as he walked to the sink, calling over his shoulder "you get your ass handed to you every time we play, don't think this time is any different!"

~.-. ~

The next month went by smoothly, with no more walk-ins on Sousuke's part. Rin had made sure to be diligent (and maybe just a tad more discrete) with tying things to the door when the room was "occupado." Sousuke noticed Rin's efforts to make sure Sousuke wasn't there when he needed a release, so Sousuke just left when he noticed something on the door.

Rin on the other hand, never once came home to anything adorning the knob to their shared room. No matter the time, or how random his schedule was for the day, whenever he returned to the room, Sousuke was doing normal things like his homework, cooking or sleeping. Rin thought that when Sousuke said he understood, that he did the same thing, but evidently Rin was wrong. He just shrugged, and continued on with life. They were still best friends, awkward walk in aside, so Rin considered everything to be okay.

~.-. ~

As much as Sousuke loved to pretend that everything was okay, that day had changed him. Seeing Rin fully naked, flushed and panting had stirred something within Sousuke that he thought he'd thoroughly clamped down years ago. While he had noticed that Rin never brought a girl to romp around with, he had also never brought a guy. What if Rin didn't even like guys?

Sousuke shook his head, noting the time. He had the suspicion that Rin had been trying to catch him with a sock on the door, but Sousuke had done his research. Rin may think he was clever, but two months of routine had given Sousuke enough data to know exactly when Rin _couldn’t_ be there. He didn't know what he would do if Rin knew he was also secretly a part of the agreement.

Ever since that day, Sousuke's thoughts were full of Rin and only Rin. Rin scratching his back and nipping his shoulder. Rin bruising his lips and pulling his hair. Rin hanging over him and slowly rolling his hips over—

Sousuke looked at the clock again. It was exactly 3:04 on a Thursday. Thursdays were Rin's busiest days with strenuous four hour long practices from 3:00-7:00. Rin would always come home tired and just lounge around until bed. The coach here was very strict and not once had they missed a day. The timing was perfect because this bulge in his pants was not going to go away no matter how hard he willed it to. Thank god Rin wouldn't be home.

~.-. ~

Rin thanked the gods that his usually hard-ass coach was giving them today off. He fist pumped and high-fived a few guys before saying goodbyes. He wanted to get home and show Sousuke this new game he had gotten. With the extra time off, he was sure he would be able to do his homework and play with Sousuke.

~.-. ~

Sousuke threw a sock over the door handle and closed it, sighing to himself. He felt pathetic. Here he was rock hard at the thought of his very own best friend. He couldn't stop thinking about Rin and the noises he would make as Sousuke would kiss every single inch of him. He shook his head and walked over to his bed, just unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as his cock flew out. No theatrics like Rin—a groan rocked through him as he slowly caressed his dick, knowing the sooner he got this over with, the less guilty he would feel. He started up with a moderate stroke, not wanting to enjoy languid pleasure but rather a quick release. In a few minutes Sousuke was already panting and closing his eyes, losing himself to the idea of Rin's hand touching him instead of his own.

~.-. ~

Rin raced to the dorm building and quickly swiped his card to get in. Sousuke was going to just _love_ this game. He quickly pressed the elevator button and started tapping his foot while humming. He thought this would be faster than the 6 flights of stairs, but he might be wrong.

From the front desk a man shushed him, pointing to a sign that read:

"3:00 PM-5:00 PM is quiet study time."

 Rin stopped his movements right as the elevator dinged and opened. He never noticed the quiet hours, considering that no one on the actual floors cared, but he quieted down anyways.

The elevator ride was relatively short and he was finally able to reach his floor. He wanted to run down the hall and throw the door open, but he didn't know if an RA or someone would get upset. Carefully walking down the hallway, he eased open the door and closed it without a sound. Whew. Now that he was away from nosy noise-shushers, Rin turned around to see something peculiar.

Upon the floor in front of the shared room of Sousuke and Rin was a sock. That's strange, Rin thought, he had always made sure to tie the socks he put up, and then take them down when done. This sock was clearly lying on the floor by the door in what only could suggest—

A moan from room finally clued Rin into what he was missing. Oh, he actually _did_ do that... And followed the code? Rin could hardly believe it. Sousuke, strong and walled Sousuke, was actually moaning for—wait. Rin stopped his mental tracks.

Did Sousuke have someone in there with him? Rin flushed red at the thought and backed away from the door. Maybe that's why he'd never come home to this before. Maybe Sousuke was hiding a girl from Rin?! Rin couldn't believe it. But how could he be sure there actually _was_ someone in there?

A name! That's it, Rin thought. If there was someone in there, surely Sousuke would say her name. Hell, she might even be saying something right now! Rin crept slowly towards the door, cupping his ear and listening intently. He paused for a moment. Why was he doing this, invading Sousuke's privacy like this? Rin was sure that Sousuke wouldn't do the same to him. But, maybe Sousuke would if he was worried about Rin? That's right! Rin had no idea who this girl could be—she could be dangerous!—so he was just looking out for Sousuke, right?

Rin shook his head and leaned all the way in, closing his eyes and straining to hear against the thick wooden door. He heard another soft moan and almost left right then and there, but something hit him right in the stomach. Sousuke was actually doing _something_ in there, and Rin was feeling a little...turned...on? Steeling himself for the last time, Rin focused all his energy in listening.

"Mmg..." He heard Sousuke grumble some more and then the sounds of shuffling. It was quiet for a moment and then a moderately loud moan pierced the air punctuated by a "Rin!"

Rin stopped breathing for a moment and leaned back slightly. He must have heard that wrong—he must be in there with a girl named Rin because it _is_ a girl’s name too. But... Sousuke sounded alone, and for some fucking reason Rin had gotten even harder and just—

"Rin!" Sousuke growled, and it all went to his groin. Shaking, Rin slowly touched the door knob and started turning it. What was he thinking?! He couldn't stop himself and he slowly pushed the door open to reveal a sight he would never forget.

Sousuke was on his knees and one hand, the other one furiously tugging on his weeping cock. His pants were barely down, his ass sticking straight up in the air, his shirt bushing up around his chest. His face was buried against the mattress, and Rin could see his skin was flushed red.

Right then Sousuke moaned "Rin," and turned his face to see Rin standing in the open door. Red-faced Rin with a raging hard on in his pants.

Sousuke slowed to a stop and rolled over, staring at Rin, his dick still stranding straight up. Rin could barely keep his eyes off of it to stare back at Sousuke.

"So," Sousuke said after a pause, "do you often listen to your roommate jerk off to your name?"

Rin sputtered and his mouth just fell open. He couldn't stop staring at Sousuke and his ruffled hair, red cheeks, and especially his—

"Rin, are you really just gonna stand there with that in your pants, or are you gonna come over here and let me show you a better way of 'releasing some steam?'" He patted the space next to him on his bed, urging Rin to join.

Rin had never seen someone be so nonchalant about something so lewd before, but he was still rooted to the spot, scared shitless. Okay, so Sousuke jerked off to him? That was... Why wasn't that weird? It should be weird, right? But the thought only made Rin harder. But they were only friends, so why did Rin want to go over there when he knew he shouldn't because—

"Rin-San?" Sousuke mumbled, starting to go red. He turned his head away from Rin and began to grab a blanket when Rin finally gained his courage to walk forward. Rin grabbed Sousuke's wrist and yanked the blanket back to reveal him once more.

Sousuke stared down at the hand on his wrist, then back to Rin's face, seeing the determination between his brows. He slowly leaned closer to Rin, placing his (clean) hand on Rin's cheek and a soft peck on his lips. When Sousuke pulled back for a moment, Rin dived in and smashed his lips against Sousuke's, almost throwing himself on top of him.

Rin nipped and licked at Sousuke's lips until he opened them enough for Rin to slide his tongue in and just taste. God, Sousuke tasted like something Rin couldn't name. Sousuke tasted perfect.

Rin pulled back to have Sousuke's lips follow him for a moment, placing a quick peck or two on the lips Sousuke had plans to wreck this afternoon. Rin's eyes were blown, he was fully aroused, and he was almost sitting on a dripping Sousuke.

Suddenly, Sousuke laughed, covering his face with one large hand. Rin was taken aback, why was Sousuke choosing now of all times to laugh?

"I can't believe I'm saying this Rin, but I really like you. Rin, I'm honestly in love with you, and I can't believe in confessing this because you walked in on me jerking off. And now we are making out in my bed with my cock hanging out and—Rin, I can't think of a better way to confess honestly."

Rin grinned, sharp teeth glinting, before pulling Sousuke's head back to taste those lips again. He slipped both legs over Sousuke's waist and began to push up his shirt while attacking his lips. Sousuke leaned back for a moment to pull the shirt completely off and to tug at Rin's. Rin complied by ripping his own off and then leaned down to nip at Sousuke's neck. Sousuke began to breathe heavily and run his hands up and down Rin's chest, stopping to flick his nipples and rub them.

"Oh god, Sousuke," Rin whispered against his neck, pulling back to admire his markings, "how long have you been holding out on me?"

Sousuke stilled his ministrations to Rin's chest and looked up. "I can't even say how long... But ever since that day I saw you splayed out on your bed," Rin groaned as Sousuke started kissing his neck, "panting away without a care in the world, I knew I was lost forever to you."

"Sousuke... This is all so new to me," Sousuke tensed, but Rin continued on. "But, I've never felt the way about anyone else that I feel for you. I may have never thought about you in _this_ way, but, Sousuke, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, in any way you would take me. And this," Rin scooted back until he felt Sousuke's hardness beneath him and heard Sousuke hissing, "seems like the right way for me."

Sousuke eagerly lapped at Rin's neck while kicking his pants all the way off as he began to squirm under Rin's supple bottom. Placing two hands on Rin's hips, he began to kiss his way to Rin's mouth and slowly pull down the thin material between his cock and Rin's.

"Is this okay?" Sousuke breathed in Rin's ear, tugging at the track pants for emphasis.

"Pull them off now Sousuke before I lose it in my pants I swear to god—"

Sousuke ripped Rin's pants down as far as they would go from his position, and Rin quickly rolled over to push them all the way off. Sousuke took this chance to roll on top of Rin and assault his chest with light bites that made Rin moan and squirm beneath him. Rin bucked up and Sousuke felt his hard dick against his own and almost choked.

Sousuke hesitantly asked "Rin, have you ever done anything...?"

"No. Never. I've barely made out with anyone. You?" Rin murmured, continuing to roll his hips against Sousuke's.

"Ah-ah! I haven't either." Sousuke mumbled, now almost fronting with Rin. "But, I-ah-have an idea."

Sousuke snaked a hand down and grabbed Rin's cock, gathering some precum from the head and slowly moving his hand. Rin whined and hid his face in Sousuke's neck, biting softly to mask the moans. Sousuke grabbed Rin's hand and placed it on his own member, letting Rin get the idea. He quickly caught on and started jerking in time with Sousuke, who then brought their dicks together and grabbed both.

"Together, with me now Rin," he whispered, pumping faster. His and Rin's hands bumped at first, but soon they had a rhythm going that was making Sousuke see stars. From the glazed over look in Rin's eyes, Sousuke assumed he felt the same.

"Sousuke," Rin moaned, quickening the pace and bucking up against Sousuke, "I'm almost—so close—ah!"

"Shh," Sousuke kissed his lips and sped up with Rin, shaking the bed at this point and probably alerting the neighbors, but he didn't care at all. Rin was falling apart in his arms and he almost couldn't believe it. "Rin, bite me."

"Wha?" Rin slurred, eyes slitted and blush rising.

"Bite me no—"

Rin bit down and Sousuke all but growled, coming all over Rin's stomach and his hands. Rin's eyes opened to watch and two pumps later he was gone along with him.

Sousuke breathed hard for a moment, looking down at Rin who was in a relaxed state, before rolling over and pecking him on the cheek, a hand idly sliding over his chest. They should clean up, but a few moments calming down can't hurt.

"So..." Rin began, turning his head to glance as Sousuke, "do you have any more ideas?"

Sousuke merely grinned, before hugging Rin and purring "oh, just you wait Rin, just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I really love this ship, and it's something I want to see more of, so I may actually get around to doing more for them haha. Please comment if you see anything wrong! xoxo


End file.
